


来都来了

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [1]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	1. Chapter 1

1

明明都是一个大院里长大的孩子，黄明昊也不知道家里怎么突然就急着要挑一个给他定婚事。父母也不肯多说，总是只搪塞着说他这么成天没个正形，需要有人管管他。周五的晚上被叫回家吃饭，饭桌上坐着毕雯珺一家人。

黄明昊心里咯噔一下，但见了毕雯珺依旧温和的笑脸，便又安心下来，乖巧地挨个叫人，然后在毕雯珺旁边的空位坐下。

“昊昊又长高了。”毕雯珺讲话时凑近了些，呼吸拂过耳廓，撩起一些热度。

黄明昊暗暗咬嘴唇，默默在心里安慰自己，不要方，问题不大！他不自觉地往旁边捞，抓住那只纤长白净的手，把手指也跟他的缠紧。

一顿饭吃完，黄明昊被安排得明明白白，下个月就要跟雯珺哥哥结婚。

毕雯珺还是镇定自若，好好回了大人的话，又牵起弟弟的手，“昊昊，我送你回学校。”

可能毕雯珺一如既往地温柔，黄明昊愣愣点头，被拉着走了一段，塞进了副驾驶。

“昊昊有喜欢的人吗？”

“啊？没、没有。”

“那就好，以后我会好好照顾你的。”

好像有哪里不对，但是毕雯珺的温柔过于坚定，不知不觉就被牵着走远。直到被塞进了酒店蜜月套房，毕雯珺扯了自己的领带拉着他压在床上，黄明昊才想起来挣扎。

“雯、雯珺哥哥？我们这不是联姻吗，你现在不是想*我的**吧？”

毕雯珺笑，淡色嘴唇印在他脸颊的小痣上，“昊昊，来都来了，结都结了。”唇瓣又移到他唇角，少年人的唇也像盛开的月季，娇艳又芬芳。“乖，牙松开。”

毕雯珺的吻也是温柔，但动作却一点不含糊。黄明昊被困在身下又哭又闹，到最后没力气了，乖乖抱着脖子撒娇求饶，窝在怀里睡过去之前还不忘控诉，雯珺哥你咋这样！

有人在他额角亲了下，喜欢你呗。

第二天黄明昊被人从床上拉起来抱在怀里，给把睡衣掀了再套了件衣服，给换裤子的时候黄明昊才醒过来，迷迷糊糊伸手去推，正好抵住胸口，可怜巴巴开口问，“雯珺哥？”

“换衣服，我送你去学校，过几天就考试了，不能逃课。”

黄明昊哀嚎一声，这个婚期定得也是赶，哪有人结完婚第二天就去上学，屁股都还疼呢。

毕雯珺又继续帮他换睡裤，黄明昊一把抓住他手腕，“雯珺哥你…”脑子突然冒出些昨天晚上模糊的记忆，脸热热的，黄明昊说不下去了。

毕雯珺好笑，“我什么？”他拽着黄明昊的睡裤没松手，顺着摸进两腿中间，却只是轻拍了下那挺翘的臀肉，“昨天还说恨我呢。”

黄明昊的脸更热，连滚带爬拽着裤子去换衣洗漱了。

毕雯珺把黄明昊送到了学校门口，看他头顶有一撮头发不服贴地翘起来，忍不住又伸手去压一压，正巧看到不远处出来买早饭的同学。

同学先打了招呼，黄明昊硬着头皮，“这是我哥。”

毕雯珺非常配合地露出资本主义微笑，“不是亲生的，但是跟他结了婚的内种。”

黄明昊的同学跟他一样中二，比了个rap手势，“yo husband！I know man！”

2

大庭广众的，一句"husband"害得黄明昊又有点脸热，于是凶巴巴地龇牙，一点威慑力也没有，毕雯珺在旁边看得笑弯了眼睛。黄明昊扭头发现了，便更是炸毛一般催促，"雯珺哥你快回去吧！"

毕雯珺没动，微微低头，把脸侧过去凑到黄明昊面前，微微鼓起了脸颊，推他他不动，戳他他不躲。黄明昊没办法，自己一米八的大个子，还得踮个脚，他慢悠悠伸手绕到毕雯珺后颈，然后一手摁住后脑勺，把哥哥的头按在自己肩上，另一只手还不忘拍拍后背，非常兄弟情深了。

毕雯珺想瞪他，却笑了出来。

借着备考，黄明昊一个星期没回家，周六毕雯珺找到了宿舍，黄明昊睡得东倒西歪，只从被窝里露出蓬勃的一头乱发。

脸蛋被戳了好几下，黄明昊眯缝着眼睛哼了一声，又扯着被子想蒙住头，毕雯珺弯腰凑近，一手拎着小耳朵，用气声说，“再不起来我扯你裤子了。”

黄明昊立马坐了起来。

“回家了昊昊，明天我再送你回来。”

黄明昊的眼神还有点懵，抱着枕头乖乖坐在床沿，脸蛋还有些小孩子气的圆润弧度，嘴唇一嘟，便露出两颗小兔子一般的门牙。毕雯珺突然想起小时候，父母要出远门黄明昊便也像这样，抱着小玩偶，可怜兮兮坐在小床上瘪了嘴，想哭又不敢哭，见了被叫来救场的毕雯珺，便小手一伸要他抱，扑进怀里就哇哇大哭。

明明是从小看着他长大的，自己现在这样是不是有点不是人了，见了他坐在床上就想解皮带还行？

黄明昊坐在车上了还有点没睡醒，刘海全乖顺地垂在额前，挡住一双漂亮眼睛，一开口声音也更黏糊，“雯珺哥，要去哪儿吗？”

毕雯珺还看着前方，侧面只能看见嘴角上翘的弧度，“有朋自远方来了。”

毕雯珺领着黄明昊进包间的时候，里面炸开了锅一般鬼吼鬼叫，坐在主位上的人却只是抬起头，认真地看了下躲在毕雯珺身后只露了半张小脸的人。黄明昊等他们叫够了才钻出来，突然眼睛一亮，“丞丞！”下一秒就挤到了他旁边坐下，抓着他手臂晃，“你什么时候回来的！”

范丞丞这才有了点中心人物的感觉，忍着嘴角的笑意，故意一本正经摆架子，“啊，放假了，就来找你们聚一聚。”

都是小时候一起在大院儿里疯跑的一群孩子，后来却渐渐地各奔东西，搬家的搬家，出国的出国。范丞丞15岁的时候去英国，那时候大院里已经只剩黄明昊和他，俩人年纪相近，从小就一直一起玩。走的前一天，范丞丞气鼓鼓跑去找黄明昊。

“黄明昊你没什么话跟我说吗？”

黄明昊一贯好脾气，这位小霸王不管耍什么性子，到了他这儿都像是拳头砸进了草莓棉花糖，只沾得一身甜味，再发不起火来。这会儿黄明昊依然是笑眯眯，“说什么呀？”

“你怎么那么笨，我以后不在，别人欺负你怎么办。”

黄明昊腹诽，你走了就没人欺负我了，但仍是只揪着他袖口晃一晃，“你要是想我就给我打电话呗。”

“呸，谁想你！”

黄明昊一把抱住了他，两只白嫩手臂缠着脖子，对着他耳朵哇哇大叫，“我！我想你！行了吧！”嘴唇不小心擦到了耳尖，范丞丞的耳朵烧了一整晚。

但范丞丞去了英国之后，左等右等，黄明昊都没有给他打过电话。范丞丞憋了一个星期，气急败坏打电话回家，却是找姐姐诉苦，“姐！黄明昊那个小子怎么回事啊，我走的时候抱着我哭，说会想我，结果一个电话也不给我打！”

姐姐好笑，“那你打给他啊。”

“我才不。”

姐姐默默叹气，想着是不是把弟弟宠坏了，自家人宠他，跟他一起玩的小孩儿也宠他。“他搬家了，你要是想他就打给他吧。”

范小少爷的脾气，一闹就是这几年。但现下黄明昊一笑，他立马忘了。他没好气地拍开黄明昊的手，“那你明天陪我。”

黄明昊刚想答应，想起明天又要回学校，一脸愁，“丞丞我明天要回学校呢，等我下周考完，每天都能陪你。”

新仇旧恨的，一起涌上来，范丞丞不说话了。

毕雯珺也坐了过来，伸手拍了下范丞丞的肩，“这几天我陪你，昊昊考完了就回来，你住老房子去吗？”

毕雯珺的手收回去的时候就顺手搭在了黄明昊身后的椅背上，从范丞丞的角度看过去，完全是一对新婚爱侣。于是，鬼使神差的，范丞丞开口说，“我想住你们家。”

毕雯珺和黄明昊同时说了“好啊”，范丞丞看着却像是更不高兴了。

晚上范丞丞接到姐姐的电话，摁了接听就把手机拿得老远，“范丞丞你怎么回事，跑人家新房住什么住！”

黄明昊在一边好笑，“没事的姐姐！”

范丞丞趿着拖鞋跑去了阳台，回来看到毕雯珺给他找了个新枕头，却被黄明昊抱在怀里。黄明昊本来服帖的头毛有点乱，递给他的枕头给到一半，举起来往他头上砸，范丞丞气得又想揍他，毕雯珺一伸手，抓住俩人后领子。“别闹了，早点休息。”

家里正好三个卧室，黄明昊走到一半，偷偷瞄一眼毕雯珺，抬脚就往另一个卧室跑，被一把抓住，连拖带抱拎回主卧，“啪”一下关上门。还待在客厅的范丞丞抱着那个套了真丝枕巾的小枕头，不知怎么心里涌出强烈的委屈劲儿，掏出手机给姐姐发信息，“我明天就回家！”

这边主卧里，黄明昊手攥着自己T恤的下摆，坐在离床有点距离的沙发上，“雯珺哥，我内个，打呼，要不我今天还是去、去...”毕雯珺抬眼看过来，什么话都还没说，黄明昊就说不下去了。

毕雯珺跟范丞丞不一样，他比黄明昊大五岁，从小就不怎么跟他们一起玩，就算带着他们，也只是在一边看着，发现俩人打架就拉开。小孩子其实格外会察言观色，毕雯珺比较偏向他，黄明昊一早就发现了。所以跟范丞丞打闹的时候落了下风，便会跑去往毕雯珺身后躲，毕雯珺也并不会凶谁，但范丞丞只敢对着黄明昊龇牙挥拳头，雯珺哥哥叫一声“丞丞”，他便老老实实。

“昊昊过来。”

黄明昊乖乖走过去，被毕雯珺抓着手腕拉进了怀里，“刚结婚怎么能分房睡呢。”

好像有点道理，但下一秒，一只手就撩开T恤的下摆摸了进来，微凉的指尖拂过，带起些颤栗。“睡一张床不碰你会不会很不给面子？”

黄明昊隔着T恤急急抓住那只移到了胸前作乱的手，一边努力想从他怀里爬出去，却被另一只手捏住腰侧又捞回了怀里。毕雯珺的唇倒是烫得很，吻上他后颈的时候黄明昊大叫起来，与此同时房门被推开。范丞丞站在门口，急吼吼地大声问，“还有枕头吗，我睡觉要垫两个的！”

“……”

毕雯珺对上他的眼睛，轻飘飘看了一眼，范丞丞立马就有点怂了。“雯珺哥，你再帮我找个枕头吧，我睡不着。”

毕雯珺又看了他一眼，笑了起来，松开怀里的人起身，“好好好，咱范小少爷还是这么精致。”

晚上范丞丞枕着一个枕头，怀里抱着黄明昊抱过的真丝小枕头，梦到了小时候。

范丞丞第一次见到黄明昊的时候，阿姨指着小床上呼噜震天的小娃娃，“弟弟睡着了，醒了再跟你玩。”趁大人聊天的时候，范丞丞又跑回了房间，自己爬上那张小床，这个小娃娃肉嘟嘟白嫩嫩，挺好看的，他喜欢。范丞丞把抱着的玩具小车一扔，小手一伸，抱住了小娃娃。

怀里枕头上的味道很熟悉，范丞丞睡得更沉，说起了梦话。

明明是我的。

3

第二天范丞丞最后是被黄明昊弄醒的，这人趴在他耳边唱了半天的女儿情，一个字都没在调上地吼着“说什么皇权富贵，怕什么戒律清规”，范丞丞头上一片黑云，一巴掌盖住黄明昊的肉脸蛋。

毕雯珺抱着手臂无力地靠在墙边控诉，“这么大了都，怎么还是叫不起来，快刷牙洗脸准备吃饭。”说着就出了房间。范丞丞揉了揉头发，眼睛躲在刘海后面偷偷打量黄明昊，脖子白嫩嫩，连着耳朵的地方泛着粉，整个人都是干净清新的味道。

“丞丞？醒了吗？走啦。”

范丞丞这才起身。

毕雯珺特意做了三明治，还有煎蛋面条豆浆，一碟一碟摆上桌。黄明昊大大咧咧支起一条腿盘在椅子上，另一条腿垂着来回晃荡，小腿也是白嫩莹润，关节泛着粉，范丞丞盯着看了好几眼。

毕雯珺放下最后一碟酱菜，在黄明昊旁边坐下，顺手去抓住了他脚踝让他把腿放好，却把黄明昊惊得一抖。

结婚那晚免不了喝了点酒，本来也没想过，几乎是迷迷糊糊地就被毕雯珺领着破了处。他做得挺小心，但还是疼的，所以黄明昊对这事还是有点抗拒。

昨晚给范丞丞找好了枕头，回来看见黄明昊装睡，一动不动，手还死死攥着自己的裤头。毕雯珺也没拆穿，爬上床从身后抱着他，俩人身高差了一点，黄明昊嵌在他怀里无比契合。他在耳朵上亲一亲，“睡着了就不能乱动啊。”然后捏着肩膀在肩头锁骨细细密密地吻，察觉到怀里的人微微发颤，轻笑一声停下动作。“昊昊晚安。”

两个人都愣了下，毕雯珺很快恢复如常，“坐好，昊昊。”

范丞丞坐在一边没说话，眼神在两个人中间来回转悠了几圈，最后停在黄明昊脖子上。上面没有什么惹人遐想的痕迹，但他穿着件领口很小的T恤，锁骨完全没露出来，任你再目光如炬，眼神儿也无法穿过那薄薄一层衣料，看清他这个哥哥对黄明昊都做了些什么。

吃过了早饭毕雯珺先把黄明昊送回了学校，范丞丞说到做到要回家，毕雯珺便也把他送回了老房子。

范丞丞并没怎么出门，成日浑浑噩噩宅在家。后院有个小的泳池，小时候他和黄明昊一到夏天便成日在里面泡着。范丞丞出生在海滨城市，但水性并不怎么好，也讨厌吃海鲜。他每次下水都还要套个游泳圈，黄明昊便跟一只小黄鸭一般游出去一点距离，然后绕着他转圈，大肆嘲笑他。

泳池边装了个小跳板，黄明昊胆子小，怎么也不敢跳，范丞丞叉着腰，“你看着，我跳。”  
虎虎生风跑上去，走上跳板的时候，脚下虚浮，上下晃动，他吞了下口水。黄明昊趴在池子边上仰着头，一手挡着阳光，一手拢在嘴边冲他大喊，“丞丞小心啊！”范丞丞得意得很，往前又迈了一步，一脚踩空，头朝下倒栽了下去。

黄明昊的尖叫像是只响了一瞬，然后便被四面涌过来的水包围，下意识想喊，口鼻就涌进了水。没有氧气，没有声音，水下是灰蒙蒙的浅蓝色，范丞丞一边想着黄明昊那小身板，估计指望不上他救自己，他别吓哭就好了。

睁开眼睛的时候，自己躺在岸上，背贴着被晒得滚烫的地面，前胸趴了个浑身湿透的人，唇上覆着温软柔嫩的两片，果冻吗？范丞丞下意识伸了舌尖去舔，但果冻马上离开了，黄明昊带着哭腔的声音传来。“呜呜，丞丞，你吓死我了！”

范丞丞想起身，但是后脑勺热热的，他下意识想去摸，被黄明昊按住了手腕，脸上一颗泪正巧就砸下来落在他手心。“丞丞你别动，雯珺哥哥马上就来了。”

毕雯珺果然很快赶来，把范丞丞背了起来送医院。

范丞丞脑袋在跳板上磕了一下，划了个口子，医生给缝了几针。黄明昊全程都在哭，到后面范丞丞麻药过了醒过来，还看到黄明昊窝在毕雯珺怀里一抽一抽，毕雯珺在他背上轻拍着拍出一个哭嗝。

虽然范家人再三表示没关系，但黄明昊肯定是没躲过一顿揍，再来看他的时候白嫩小臂上多了几道红印，拉着毕雯珺哼哼唧唧要他吹吹。受伤的明明是范丞丞，但被毕雯珺抱在怀里温柔安慰的却一直是黄明昊。那是范丞丞唯一一次见到黄明昊哭，他哭起来耳朵鼻子和眼角都通红通红，牙还一直咬着下唇憋着声响，范丞丞看着那唇瓣有些出神，不自觉舔了舔嘴角。

后来趁有一天毕雯珺不在病房，范丞丞叫了声黄明昊，他便立马凑上来，“怎么啦丞丞？”

范丞丞眼神飘忽，“你能不能$&…k$&@¥…。”

“什么？”

范丞丞一把抓住没听清凑上来的小脑袋，按住他后颈就去啃眼馋了很久的唇瓣。

刚刚碰到，黄明昊被抓着领子从后面拎开，毕雯珺不知道什么时候进来的，“干嘛呢你俩，刚好一点就又打架。”

范丞丞醒了过来，抹了一把脖子上的汗，嘀咕着，“他故意的。”

范丞丞也没有特意倒时差，过得昏天黑地，只是每次迷迷糊糊睡过去，总能梦到以前，梦到黄明昊。

黄明昊的手心总是软软嫩嫩，没有碰过水也带着点湿意，一到夏天更是总浸了汗。从他爬上小娃娃的床上抱着人家睡开始，他俩就一直在一起。黄明昊那时候小，伸手去拉他，“丞丞咱们牵着手，不要走散了。”一直到后来大了，甚至还被其他孩子们笑过，范丞丞也只是瞪别人，然后把黄明昊的手继续攥紧。手心出了汗他便一脸嫌弃地在裤腿上擦一擦，再又握上去。

是他先放了手吗，不，黄明昊为什么不叫住他？还是要怪黄明昊。可能在一起太久，范丞丞真的没有想过分开，更没有想到自己只是出去上学，黄明昊就四处乱跑，年纪轻轻大学没读完就结了婚。就像农场游戏里辛辛苦苦种的菜，守了很久，离开了一小会儿，回来就被人偷了。

手机突然响起来，是被偷了的菜。“丞丞你在家吗！”

范丞丞站起身，外面好像有声音，一开门，黄明昊一手拎了吃的，一手捏着手机，满头的汗。范丞丞接过他拎的东西，抓住了手拉他进门。

“你来干嘛！”范丞丞还有些为梦境里的旧事心气不顺，不想让他看见自己心情突然就好了，于是故意恶声恶气。

“我考完试了，就来找你啊。”黄明昊好像从来不会跟他对着来，范丞丞发脾气黄明昊就哄哄，问他话他就好好答，只是黄明昊从来不会自己发问。

两个人看着恐怖片默默吃炸鸡，恶鬼在嚼人骨头，他俩在嚼鸡脆骨。落单的倒霉男人走进了小巷子，突然跳出一个僵尸，扑到他背上狠狠咬上了他后颈。黄明昊下意识自己也去摸摸后脖子，但有人先他一步。

“丞丞？”

范丞丞不答话，抓着他后脖子，蛮横地去拉扯他的领口，借着荧幕的绿光仔细打量。

“丞丞你干嘛？怪吓人的。”范丞丞没看到他要找的痕迹，心里却更是烦躁，抓住黄明昊纤弱的手腕把他拉得更近，黄明昊没料到这突然的力度，没坐稳往前倾，差点一头撞上范丞丞胸口。但是没有，范丞丞一手扶着他脸，吻了上来。

一个时隔多年的吻，一直没有吻上的唇。黄明昊不知道如何回应，只是惊慌地挣扎，范丞丞便把他拉得更近，另一只手伸进他衣服，急切地揉弄。

黄明昊被放倒在地上的时候终于大叫起来，“丞丞你干嘛！”

范丞丞立马在他胸前咬了一口，“他是不是也这么对你？毕雯珺是不是也这样！”


	2. Chapter 2

4

黄明昊愣了一下，真的就回忆了一下毕雯珺怎么对他，他轻扣着他下巴，诱哄着让他松开牙关，好让他能把舌尖顺着唇缝探进去，好好亲吻他的新婚伴侣。

也不是没接过吻，但此前毕雯珺对他来说从来不是这种角色，两个人都没有闭眼睛，彼此的幽黑瞳仁近在咫尺，映出对方的样子。黄明昊是有些害怕和意外的，毕雯珺的脸上却是志在必得的坚定。

毕雯珺去扯他皮带的时候黄明昊终于发问，“雯珺哥，你这是干嘛？”

毕雯珺看见他这时候甚至艳丽的嘴唇上还沾了些晶亮的涎液，却还一脸震惊认真发问。小时候偶尔逗逗他，把棒棒糖的糖纸剥掉递给他的时候手腕一转，递到自己嘴边，他便是这幅震惊的可爱模样。

毕雯珺笑起来，他对着黄明昊的时候总是不自觉地就会心软，总觉得他是需要好好宠爱照顾的小朋友。但是他这会儿伸手去抓小朋友的棒棒糖，腿挤进去顶住他膝盖不让他合拢，手才刚伸进去揉弄了两下，黄明昊的声音就软了下来，大眼睛里氤氲出一点水汽。

“昊昊，你说洞房花烛夜能干～嘛呢？”他凑到他耳际舔了舔小耳垂，“你啊。”

黄明昊抬脚抵在范丞丞肚子上，从前软乎乎的肚皮现在有了硬朗结实的肌理，下腹往下几寸的硬物散发着灼人的热度，他长大了，不是小时候的玩伴丞丞了。“丞丞，他跟我结婚了，所以可以这样对我，你不可以。”

范丞丞红着眼睛，“那你为什么跟他结婚！”

你又没有叫我跟你结婚，你管我呢。这句话黄明昊没有说出口，他还是习惯不去反驳范丞丞。

范丞丞真的生气了，黄明昊不答话，但也不让他继续，两个人沉默地你来我往拳打脚踢起来。黄明昊其实力气很大，只是平常总嘻嘻哈哈说着要走小可爱路线，又总是顺着范丞丞，范丞丞见这次自己竟然占不了上风，更是气，到后面两个人都挂了点彩。

黄明昊走的时候还带走了垃圾，范丞丞躺在沙发上把手边茶几上的东西全扫在了地上。

毕雯珺回家的时候正好碰上黄明昊拿了药水棉球对着镜子龇牙咧嘴，脸颊有擦伤，嘴角破了口子。毕雯珺把手上的东西随手一扔，大步走上前，小心翼翼捏着他下巴查看。“怎么弄的啊？”

黄明昊顾着嘴角的伤口没有咧嘴，只是眼睛弯弯，“嘿嘿，又跟丞丞打架了。”

毕雯珺脸上并没露出往常那样无可奈何的苦笑，他微微蹙眉，自己接过了棉球。"这次因为什么啊？"

黄明昊下巴被钳着，只能眨眨眼睛，"没什么，好久没见了，也好久没打架了。"

"我信了。"毕雯珺说这话的时候面无表情。

黄明昊不知怎么就怂了，毕竟几个小时之前差点出大事，现在见着了正牌丈夫总觉得心虚。于是他讨好地主动凑上去往毕雯珺怀里蹭，"雯～珺～"

毕雯珺低头，正好看见黄明昊领口下多了些不对劲的痕迹，并不是打架能造成的，脸上的霜越结越厚。"昊昊，有什么事都可以跟我说，我们已经结婚了。"

黄明昊更是有点怕了，嘴也瘪着可怜巴巴地小声念叨，"没有，我没有闯祸啊雯珺哥，我知道的，我是打算好好和你过下去的。"

黄明昊什么都知道，那些少年时候模糊的情意，范丞丞并不是一厢情愿。但是年少气盛的时候，范丞丞要走，他就不会留。

知道要跟毕雯珺结婚的时候，黄明昊并不是太抗拒，他有限的人生经历里，除了范丞丞没有太多起伏。范丞丞这个浪头打过去之后，他便像一块浮木随波逐流，雯珺哥从小对他多有照顾，他也一直跟他挺亲近，结婚也没什么问题，跟谁结不是结呢。显然，他当时并没有考虑结婚之后的某些活动。

毕雯珺还是心里不快活，但是也不想凶小朋友，便拉开他起身。但黄明昊这个从小到大都很黏人的弟弟哪会这么轻易松手，手拽着他前襟，身子便跟猫一样伸展得老长，实在抓不住了才站起身，微微踮脚，抱住了脖子。“雯珺哥哥。”

先前才骂过，范丞丞这个小王八蛋亲起人来可真够狠的，像只耍疯的小老虎，没想到毕雯珺也没好到哪里去。唇齿间都是对方的气息，毕雯珺估计还抽过烟，薄荷混着烟草的气味被他火热的侵袭也沾染到了黄明昊的口腔各处。

毕雯珺以前还学过声乐，肺活量可观气也长，黄明昊被亲得有点缺氧，牙关被撬开了任人肆虐，他只能在热吻的间隙努力地汲取一点稀薄氧气，口鼻间毕雯珺的气息反而更充盈。他涨红了脸，浑身都有些发软，眼看站不住人往下滑，毕雯珺才伸手扶了一把，手绕着后腰搂紧。黄明昊便晕乎乎地把脚踩在他脚背上，被带着往房间走，走了几步也不稳当，毕雯珺抄在他腋下提了一把，小朋友便乖乖跳到他身上，纤长双腿缠在腰上。

毕雯珺一手搂着他，另一只手非常顺手地去揉捏着挺翘臀肉，这个小朋友身上的肉可真乖，都往该长的地方长了。

从前范丞丞跟黄明昊打闹，常常抬脚踢他屁股，黑色的校服裤上总有个鞋印。放学路上被毕雯珺看见了便沉默地上前给他拍灰，黄明昊以为也是来打他，便扭来扭去想跑，范丞丞还在一边笑，“雯珺哥，黄明昊屁股真的很翘！”

毕雯珺紧抿着唇，唇峰明晰，唇角若是没有因为笑意而翘起来，看着就有些威严的意味。他瞪一眼范丞丞，不耐烦地把黄明昊两只手腕一齐抓住，另一只手不轻不重在他屁股上拍了几下。“鞋印子。”

黄明昊这才“喔”一声，又甜甜腻腻地笑起来，像个熟透的水蜜桃，捏一把便能溅出沁甜的汁水。

毕雯珺又在范丞丞屁股上拍一掌，范丞丞不敢反抗，只悄悄丟一个“你又帮他”的眼神，再气鼓鼓瞪一眼黄明昊。

毕雯珺心里也默默嘀咕，小朋友还真是屁股很翘，念完又立马自己呵斥自己一句瞎想什么。

毕雯珺利落地剥光了水蜜桃，他年纪小，被揉搓几下便气息不稳，一身柔嫩白皙的皮肉被激得尽数绽出桃粉色，喉间挤出些动物幼崽般的可怜呜咽声，也被尽数吞噬，嘴无法闭上而从唇角渗下一些津液，眼角也是湿漉漉的。

毕雯珺爱怜地揉揉他脸蛋，炙热的吻继续向下，一路到了精巧的锁骨，下方的肌肤细致滑嫩，稍微用点力吮吻，薄薄皮肤下脆弱的毛细血管便破裂绽放，如初雪时节绽放的一朵红梅。毕雯珺的吻更烈，赌气一般想用更重的颜色去盖住不懂事的范丞丞留下的印迹。他不清楚小朋友心里范丞丞的分量有多少，但他总有一天要把它全挤走。就像打游戏，城池要一座一座攻占，眼下第一步，用很多很多的爱意混着欲念将他填满。

晕晕乎乎之际，腿间已经半抬起了头的性器突然落入一个湿热柔软的地方，黄明昊一个卷腹抬起上半身，抖着声音喊哥哥。毕雯珺并没回他，只把他收拾得服服帖帖，最后被借着自己的东西抹上去扩张也没回过神。

“昊昊，其实哥哥喜欢你，知道吗？”

黄明昊不说，其实他当然感觉得到毕雯珺一直以来的细致温柔。此刻两人最隐秘的部位紧密嵌在一起，黄明昊是无论如何也没法装傻了，泛红的眼角还包着一汪泪，“我、我知道了。”

毕雯珺一边加大幅度大开大合地顶弄，一边在心里控诉，他知道啥，他才不知道。年长些的哥哥只能借着照顾的名头暗中窥探，具体是什么时候这份心思有了质变，那倒真的不知道。只是这颗吵吵闹闹的水蜜桃，这只张牙舞爪的小奶猫，总是在他这里获得更多例外更多偏袒，非要逼得他出手，才能好好回答一句哥哥我知道了。

答案吗，不重要，他有一生的时间等他慢慢写。

番外 1

毕雯珺是大院里的孩子王，屁股后面成天跟着一堆小孩，其中最黏人的一只肉嘟嘟叫黄明昊。

黄家跟他家也算是家世相当，只是黄明昊的父母早早转业从商，成日在外奔波，黄明昊总是在舅舅家奶奶家和毕雯珺家轮流着住。大人总要仔细叮嘱，说昊昊小可怜，父母不在身边，叫他要好好照料。

黄明昊长得可爱，圆脸蛋圆眼睛圆鼻头，毕雯珺的奶奶总说他像年画娃娃，还特意给买了个鲤鱼玩偶。毕雯珺哭笑不得，把抱着鱼的黄明昊抱在怀里，一家人笑得不行，说他长大了指定会发财。谁能料到时隔多年，两家人谈亲事的时候去合了下生辰八字，还真说黄明昊会旺他的运势，两家奶奶立马拍板定了婚期。

黄明昊是个太讨人喜欢的小孩，本来家境优渥不愁吃穿，只是从小不在父母身边，总有些缺乏安全感，他便愈加乖巧。也会调皮捣蛋，但是在其他小孩玩疯了的时候他也还记得留心，眼神去搜寻毕雯珺，见他点了头才继续去疯跑，过一会儿又汗津津地跑回来黏他。

后来范家的小儿子也搬来大院，毕雯珺的课业也越来越重，偶尔遇见，这俩人总在一起。范丞丞跟黄明昊处得挺好，但小男孩有时候把握不好轻重，经常看见黄明昊被他揉捏，为此范丞丞还挨过不少次熊。黄明昊总是甜甜笑着，只在一边拉拉范丞丞的手，大人们也只能无奈随他们去。

但毕雯珺在的时候，黄明昊像是更嗲一些，小孩子虽然纯真无邪，却花了更多精力观察世界，一眼便知道谁能给他最多庇佑。黄明昊总是跟半辈子没见一样冲上来往他身上跳，范丞丞便一脸不服气窝在一边小声奚落他。黄明昊抱着毕雯珺的脖子晃悠，"怎么啦，我好久没见雯珺哥哥了，就是很想他呀。雯珺哥哥，你想不想我？"

毕雯珺笑得无奈，示意他先下去。但黄明昊根本不松手，他只能敷衍着，"想！很想昊昊！"唇边的笑意倒是半天收不回去。

范丞丞一把把他拽下来，"雯珺哥那是哄你，你这么大个人了，肉麻不？"俩人便又闹成一团。

说起来毕雯珺一直没见黄明昊哭过，最多也就是憋着嘴，眼睛里的水花打个转儿便又硬生生憋回去，会哭的孩子有糖吃，黄明昊太乖了，知道他想要的糖哭了也吃不到，其他的不用哭也能拿到，他便不哭不闹，让所有人都安心。

毕雯珺一共见黄明昊哭过两次，第一次是范丞丞磕到头见了血，他把人捞了出来，上气不接下气跑来叫毕雯珺救命，后来在医院又抓着他手臂哭了半天。好家伙，这两小无猜的双箭头。

第二次是范丞丞要出国念书，毕雯珺还特意回了趟家，说是给范丞丞饯行，其实是一级警备要哄黄明昊。黄明昊也倔，范丞丞梗着脖子瞪他，他却一句挽留的话也没说，之后非要跟着毕雯珺回家住。第二天一大早黄明昊就上学去了，毕雯珺去收拾床铺，发现枕头上一大片水迹。

再次见面是黄明昊考上大学，也不方便办得太隆重，只请了大院里的几家人。黄明昊的妈妈赶了回来，说他爸爸要下个星期才能回来，黄明昊听见这消息时正专心致志夹面前碟子里的花生米，他指头圆溜溜的，拿筷子的姿势还是有些稚嫩，力道太大，筷子交叉，花生米飞了出去，正巧砸在盯着他看的毕雯珺鼻头上。

黄明昊笑了起来，扑过去要给他吹吹，"哎我们雯珺哥哥这么漂亮的小鼻头，快让我看看！"

毕雯珺边躲边扶着他坐稳，手收回前轻轻揉了揉他后颈。

黄明昊的妈妈一脸歉意，"昊昊，真是对不起，爸爸肯定会尽快回来，再给你好好庆祝一下。"

黄明昊又拿勺子舀了几颗花生米倒进嘴里，含糊不清地回话，"好啊，太好啦，爸爸能回来我好高兴！"

大人们都松了口气，毕雯珺却无声叹息。他太乖了，不知道是不是也曾经对着镜子练习过，否则怎么会轻易地就能把表情设成那样微妙的合适，一言便能让众人放心却又惹人怜惜。他太乖了，毕雯珺甚至觉得有些难过。

黄明昊的妈妈待了两天就走了，给他留了一张卡，让他和朋友们好好放松一下。黄明昊便叫了大院里一群孩子，这些含着金钥匙出生的小孩惯会享受，先是跑去某个私房菜公馆吃了一顿，再去找了个KTV，唱歌的唱歌，再顺道喝点酒。

黄明昊看着挺开心，拿着麦克风就不肯松手，破音也要继续吼，实在累了才跑回来端了杯调配好的鸡尾酒，咕咚咕咚几大口。毕雯珺把杯子一把夺过，黄明昊不依，追着去抢，毕雯珺见躲不过，索性自己一口闷了。黄明昊像只被惹急的小猫咪，又扑上来抱着他脖子，对着嘴唇就啃。那软嫩唇瓣像是某种果肉，清甜可口，还带着馥郁酒香，一下勾起了当初的记忆，这一次是黄明昊主动的。

大家都在哄笑，毕雯珺手忙脚乱将他从身上拽下来，叮嘱了几个年长的留心便拖着黄明昊出了包间。黄明昊被塞进出租车的时候就清醒了，不吵不闹，趴在车窗上看着外面。夜色深重，各色光影在他干干净净一张小脸上闪现，他只是不言不语，手指捏着自己的耳钉一直在转。那是他昨天才去打的，反正也成年了，毕雯珺便送了他一对镶了蓝色细钻的耳钉，但他还戴着一根银质小棍，为了防止伤口粘连，只能忍着疼不时去转动。

毕雯珺不知不觉看得有些出神，唇边像是还残存了一些果味鸡尾酒，去舔却没有味道，他盯着黄明昊，突然想咬一口他肉肉的手指头，不知是不是草莓味，还是蜜桃味？在照顾了黄明昊十几年之后，他突然萌生了些不一样的情愫，也想偶尔欺负一下他。他一边骂自己，一边无可奈何地发现这种情绪如水草一般缠绕疯长。

几年后，家里人提起婚事，这样的家庭没有太多自由恋爱的空间，定是要找一家家世相当能互相扶持的。奶奶又提起年画小昊昊，又可惜道，"就是年纪还小"。毕雯珺面无波澜，慢悠悠回话，"我觉得还好。"

于是婚事定下，黄明昊还是不发一言认真吃饭，毕雯珺也就在一边看着。他喜欢看他吃东西的样子，像个幼儿园里在老师眼皮底下吃饭的小朋友，认真地咀嚼，肉脸蛋便一鼓一鼓，也不再挂着讨巧的甜甜笑容，只心无旁骛地把一顿饭菜好好吃进肚里。

"那雯珺以后也要好好照顾昊昊，好吗？"

"嗯，一定。"毕雯珺将手覆在黄明昊手背上，他这才如梦初醒一般回头看，雯珺哥哥笑得温柔。

婚后毕雯珺还是一直妥帖照顾，但后来有次瞎吃飞醋，把黄明昊接回了家便往浴室里拉。黄明昊不知道毕雯珺为什么不高兴，但是他被按在浴缸里的时候，觉得自己像只毫无尊严的猫主子，手脚并用想往外爬，又被捏着腰际拖回来。毕雯珺一手拿着淋浴头，一手挽袖子，温热水流兜头浇下，黄明昊嗷嗷大叫，"干嘛呀！"

黄明昊这会儿衣服也弄湿了贴在身上，凸起的一点艳色格外醒目，毕雯珺将他好好欺负了一回。最后把委委屈屈的黄明昊抱回房间，黄明昊抱着他脖子哼唧半天，黏黏糊糊埋怨他，手指还摸索着四处掐。毕雯珺的火气全部消散，捉着他手指亲一亲，想着，以后不欺负他了…尽量不了…

番外 2 走都走了

黄明昊对于跟范丞丞的初次见面已经没什么印象，那时候他太小。毕雯珺上学去之后，能带着他的时间更少，范丞丞就在这个时候冒出来，被指派为他的小伙伴。

黄明昊这个南方小孩，第一次叫范丞丞名字就让他很不满意。“是cheng，不是chen！”

黄明昊作为班级里口音最轻的人，也不服气，“就是chen呀，沉沉！”

“你才沉呢！”第一次自我介绍就惹范小少爷不高兴，这小孩，长挺可爱，普通话不标准。但是这江南的温软口音，让沉沉这个称呼都像是变得温柔起来。

照理说范丞丞年长一些，但他照顾黄明昊的时候并没有多少。范丞丞自己也不明白为什么在黄明昊面前就总像个欺负小妹妹的皮小子，成天凶巴巴，像是永远缺了一点耐心，他分明对别人都是疏离有礼。

黄明昊白白嫩嫩，整个人像个夹裹着甜香的糯米汤团，手臂软乎乎，指头圆溜溜。就像范爸爸最宝贝的花瓶，叮嘱了很多次不能碰，范丞丞仍是忍不住想伸手摸一摸。扯扯他帽子，踢踢他屁股，黄明昊从不还手，任他揉捏。有时候被大人撞见，也是要凶他几句，碰倒了爸爸的宝贝花瓶也肯定是要挨揍，但是范丞丞就是就是想试试，看看黄明昊什么时候能哭一哭。

午饭的时候范丞丞也把自己碗里的肉塞一半给黄明昊，勒令他吃掉不许浪费，然而自己却把不吃的菜直接丢掉。放学了也不管他还在跟同桌女生说话，拽着他帽子就直接拖走。黄明昊仍是不生气，笑嘻嘻地去抢自己的帽子，“哎呀丞丞你松手，我话还没讲完呢。”

“讲什么讲，不许讲。”

但有一次黄明昊被堵在了教学楼后的小巷子，范丞丞火急火燎赶过去，护着他跟人打了一架，被通报批评叫家长。来的是已经上了大学的毕雯珺，老师一肚子训诫反倒打了个转成了跟优秀毕业生叙旧。

毕雯珺从办公室出来的时候已经是黄昏，外面走廊上罚站的两个臭小子在有一搭没一搭地聊着天，范丞丞脸颊鼓着，嘴里含的糖是黄明昊从口袋里掏给他的。黄明昊个子矮他几公分，便微微抬头跟他说话，大眼睛里盈盈的光，范丞丞披着夕阳余晖，破了皮的嘴角还噙着笑，嘴形是“笨蛋”。毕雯珺好笑，想起范家妈妈还曾担心儿子直白莽撞以后讨不上媳妇，明明挺懂的。

范丞丞跟黄明昊都没回家，窝在毕雯珺家里过夜。毕雯珺找了药水棉球出来，黄明昊便自告奋勇地接了过去。范丞丞还记着耍酷，手摊开大咧咧坐在沙发上，黄明昊便跪坐着凑上前，神情认真得像在修补一件珍贵的玉器。

黄明昊难得蹙着眉，像是自己受伤了一般小心翼翼，还不时轻轻吹一吹。范丞丞便盯着他看，目光逡巡，从滚圆的双眼到小巧鼻头，最后停在粉嫩丰润的唇，他呼出的气打在自己脸上，凝成稀薄水雾，勾得他心痒。范丞丞的喉结不自觉地上下滑动，立马轻咳一声，移开眼神，正巧发现毕雯珺饶有兴致地打量他。

“好了昊昊，你俩都早点睡吧。”

“雯珺哥，咱们一起睡呗！”黄明昊一无所知，还以为是小孩子过家家。

毕雯珺笑着指那张不大的床铺，“床这么小，两个人都费劲，你在这儿跟丞丞睡还是跟我睡？”

其实这个问题一早就被提出，只是被问的人从未考虑过。范丞丞没说话，默然地攥住了黄明昊的手腕，毕雯珺便笑着带上门出去了。

这个时候范丞丞连贼胆都没壮，也没什么绮丽的心思，早早地裹紧了小被子，还特意屁股冲着黄明昊睡。黄明昊跟只小奶猫一样在他背后挠了几爪，也很快睡着。

半夜里范丞丞被呼噜声吵醒，月色也恰好穿过白纱帘，像命中注定般打在黄明昊头顶，他沉沉睡着，像卧在花瓣中央的拇指小王子。黄明昊也是手长脚长，青春期的男孩子身无二两肉，但脸蛋却是圆滑的线条，没有一点棱角。圆眼睛这会儿乖顺地闭上，长睫毛便盖在下眼睑上，铺开一把小扇子。睫毛不时微微扇动，范丞丞便将呼吸放慢再放轻，伴着他发出的声响继续看着他。

后来是几时又再睡过去也不知道，只是醒过来时在梦里才啃过的娇艳唇瓣就嘟在眼前，范丞丞被抓个正着般吓得大吼一声。

黄明昊揉着眼睛醒过来，“怎么了丞丞？”

范丞丞死死拽着被子挡在身前，“没什么，你继续睡！”

黄明昊便又迷迷糊糊睡过去，恍惚间看见范丞丞开门出去的惊慌背影。

范丞丞早了一步迈向成熟，黄明昊却仍是懵懂，只是觉得这个玩伴愈发的阴晴不定。后来是正巧被他撞上自己在教室后面的杂物间被塞情书，女孩子塞完就跑，黄明昊还没来得及说什么，门已经又被关上。

范丞丞把黄明昊推搡到墙角，声色俱厉质问他在做什么。黄明昊本来也是无辜，见他这狂风骤雨的架势也莫名其妙，仍是像往常一样几分敷衍几分安抚，“干嘛呀丞丞，我们回去吧。”

范丞丞拍开他伸过来想牵自己的手，“啪”一声脆响。

黄明昊把手凑到嘴边，刚想吹一吹，范丞丞的嘴却先一步堵了上来。两个人都没什么经验，范丞丞只是死死按住他，将自己的唇瓣碾上去挤压。黄明昊只觉得相比于脑子里混乱的意识，氧气消逝得更快，他喘不过气来，不自觉微微松开了牙关，便被范丞丞无师自通地攻入。

黄明昊的唇瓣软，舌头也软，范丞丞食髓知味一般追逐着去啃咬吮吸，火热的进攻将他口中的氧气也一并挤出。黄明昊的脸涨得通红，眼睛里也不自觉地泛起水雾，可怜巴巴地发出些呜咽声响。范丞丞这才退出来，只含住他下唇，“你怎么那么笨，喘气啊。”

再次见面的时候，范丞丞把黄明昊压在没开灯的客厅地砖上，凸出的蝴蝶骨撞上冰凉的大理石纹理，疼得他一个激灵。范丞丞的吻技长进不少，但仍是那副恨不得将他吞吃入腹的凶狠模样。黄明昊却已经长到和他一样的高度，翻身倒将范丞丞压在了下面，然后摁着他肩膀挣开来。

鼻尖相触，呼吸缠绕。

“你为什么亲我？”

这个问题问得有些迟了。

那是过年的时候，大院里的孩子们都聚在了一起，吃过了饭就开始玩游戏。第一个中招的黄明昊被李权哲要求叫他一声爸爸，黄明昊气急，抓起坐垫就想砸，眼神就投向在座年纪最大的毕雯珺。毕雯珺并没偏袒，只让李权哲把耳朵凑近些，黄明昊便狮子大吼般拿这占人便宜的称呼震到他耳膜发麻。

一堆人笑作一堆继续玩，黄明昊懒得坐回去，就窝在毕雯珺旁边。第二个中招的就是毕雯珺。

一群半大的少年动了坏心思，让毕雯珺挑个人亲一下，演示下french kiss。在座还有几个女孩，听了这话已经红了脸。黄明昊坐直了身子也起哄，“雯珺哥你要选谁，是我吗？是昊昊吗？”

话音未落就被捞过去，扶着脸蛋结结实实亲了上来。

大家都懵了，众人反应过来之前他便松了手，也没人计较这个吻够不够法式。

范丞丞的无名火冒得旺，黄明昊还在跟毕雯珺打闹，像只没见识的小猫一样被一根狗尾巴草逗得欢脱。我亲完他的时候他屁都没放一个，那还是法式的呢！范丞丞想着。

于是下一轮就是他中招，他冲旁边的女孩笑一笑，风度翩翩地拉起她的手在手背上轻飘飘印下一个吻。

他们中间像是一直有无法跨越的时差，东八区和中时区只差八小时，问题和答案慢了一步却就渐行渐远。开春的时候范丞丞便被家里安排去英国上学，黄明昊的“你为什么亲我”没有问出口，范丞丞的“你不准让别人亲你”也没有说出口。

两个人分开的时候也都带着笑，黄明昊心里放着好聚好散的悲壮音乐，范丞丞心里却是我还会回来的轻快音效。

但是坐上飞机后，范丞丞咬着牙默默哭了一路。黄明昊一直甜甜笑着，只是回去后跑去毕雯珺家在那张他们曾经一起躺过的床上睡了个天昏地暗。

范丞丞又一次想起，黄明昊小的时候总要牵着他，伸了肉乎乎的手掌，范丞丞却不肯握，“你连我的名字都读错！”小朋友总是很在意名字，仿佛记住了名字便不会失散。

黄明昊歪着头，“所以咱们才要牵着呀，不然走丢了怎么办呢！”


End file.
